TRC: Curse of The Crimson Rider
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: Three year after a fire took one must dear to her, Rika found herself in a mystery surrounded a Crimson haired Rider and a secret 35 year old. BUt in the end, can she find something that she thought was lost for ever?
1. Chapter 1

MT: Yo, everyone out there in fanfiction land, it's Master here to tell you all that after, a short rest, I have come back.

Rika: Great, now I have to deal with another lame writer.

MT: As you probably notice this isn't the tale that have you hanging by the seat of your pants. Well, you don't need to worry, that's going to continue on wards. I'M just trying to do change things up a bit.

Rika (sarcastically): Great, now I'm going to have double the headache.

MT: Before we kick off my returned, I just want to say that now anyone, rather there's a member or not, should be able to get me some freed back. So drop on by!! Oh, and I don't own the Digimon or the Kamen Rider franchises.

Tamers Riders Chronicles 1:

Curse of The Crimson Rider:

Chapter one: The Three Year Fire.

A fire burned brightly in the eyes of a certain 13-year-old, ashy haired girl. She stared at the burning building, wishing, hoping that she would see some signs of life among those glowing, jumping flames of death and life.

Most would know her best by her street name and title, the Digimon ice queen. They would us know her by her attire of a white and blue t-shirt that had once had a broken heart on it and her blue jeans and red sneakers. But to those few, who are close to her, know her by true name. Rika Nonaka.

She was one of the few who had entered into the world next to their own, the digital world. She had experience it many wondrous, ever changing sights. Lived through it constant dangers. She even had faced down it most deepens, darkest secret.

A monster that eliminated everything that came in its path. It name was D-reaper, a clearing program, created to take care of AI programs that had grown to smart for their own good. D-reaper saw digimons, digital monsters, as such a problem and tried to destroy them. It later saw humans as beings who, had grown too much and tried to wipe them out too.

It was the digimon tamers, kids who partnered with digimons, and some who could merge with them, who drive the monster and it's spawns away. It was long and hard fought battle. Much was lost and maybe even a few lives were lost. But in the end, it was the tamers who had suffered the most. In order to defeat the D-reaper, they used a program that would have destroyed the digimons if they didn't return to their world.

Rika had remembered the days that followed after that. She would sit in her room cretins closed and stared at the shirt she had worn as a symbol for so long. She could feel her fix heart, breaking once more. It felt like, without Renamon, she didn't have anything else in common with the other tamers. Then a week after the digimon left, she had gotten a very unusual, if not welcome surprise.

Takato Matsuki, a.k.a. Gogglehead, had showed up to her house unexpectedly. He has shyly asked for a card game, saying he had practicing. She, of course, beat him into the ground, but she was surprise that he had backed her into a corner a couple of times.

This began an unusually routine for the two. Takato would drop by and challenge her, determined to show his improving skills. It annoyed Rika at time, especially when her mother started calling Gogglehead her boyfriend, but she admit it was nice having him around. And in turn, she began working at his store, just to try and annoyed him. But to her surprise, Gogglehead's parents welcomed her with opened arms and even gave her some money for working at the store. Though she would never say it out loud, she was very grateful to Takato, for fixing her breaking heart once more. Then came the day, three mouths later, that would rock her world.

She had remembered that day very clearly. She was heading to the bakery for her usual shift, listening to her CD player. It wasn't a song she used to listening to her. It was called Bright! Our future, and Gogglehead had turned her on to it. Somehow it spoke to her, filled her with a sense of understanding. Maybe because the one who turned her onto it had brighten up her future greatly.

She had remembered she was actually in a pretty happy mode as she rounded the corner, eager to see her special little gogglehead. Her happy mood was immediately crushed when she saw the bakery burning. She could only gasp and dropped her player, barely noticing as it hit the ground when a light thud. She could only stand there, watching as place she had begun to call a second home, slowly burning to the ground. She suddenly felt her strength drained from her and she collapsed to her knees.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Rika's screamed was said to reach half way around the world that morning.

Sometime later, after the fire was out, Rika had found, from the official report that a short had happened in one of the ovens as someone was turning it on. The machine had blown up, causing the house to light on fire instantly. She had also learned that the building didn't have modern fire safety equipment installed and that there was no way the family could know because the person who started the oven likely died in the resulting explosion. But Rika knew that was just a pack of lies!

She had worked there, hell she was willing to go as far as to call it a second home. So she knew that what these blockheads called the "officials" weren't getting the fact straight. She knew that the Matsukis were a pack of Goggleheads but they weren't complete idiots. She knew that they have their ovens check at lease twice a mouth. She had even seen fire alarms above the oven and see in the upper levels. But still, she was just a pre-teen girl, no matter how famous, and there were officials, meaning they didn't care what she thought.

After everyone left, Rika walked through remains of the burnt building. The fire had caused the entire building to collapse, so there wasn't much lift. Still, she looked for clue that something was amidst. But after searching, she only found a pair of goggles, the source of Takato's nickname. They were the only things that seemed to have survived the fire. Only the sides were a little dark, but otherwise, they were okay.

"Why does everyone leave me?" she asked herself solemnly. She then left, head hanging.

But as she was leaving, she didn't see the second figure, slowly emerging from the shadows. There wasn't really anything special about this new figure. He was dressed in some low-cut black jeans and a blue windbreaker. The jacket was completely zipped up, so no one could see the shirt under it. He wore faded, worn out running sneakers and to shadow his entire face, a baseball cap. The only thing that didn't seem to fit with this new guy was the sliver, carrying case in his left hand.

"I should gotten you involved, but some things can't be help," the new guy said in mysterious, yet sad tone.

He then reached into his windbreaker and pulled out two roses. He set the roses down and then spoke in a tongue that on human could ever hope of understanding. It was strange, sounding like a mix of the languages of the world. It almost seemed like he was saying a prayer to those who had died here.

"I will always remember you two, and how you brightened up my life," the man said as he finished his prayer.

He then stood up, and walked away. As the former tamer and the mysterious man walked away, never knowing about the others or the destiny that would unfold for them in a few years.

(Author note: Most people would leave you here, at a cliffhanger, but that's not my style)

Rika sigh as she looked into her small mirror on her desk. It has been nearly three years since that fire, which had claimed one of her closest friend. Since that time, she had found herself closing herself off again, but this time there wasn't anyone willing to force opened those doors. The closest to try was Henry Wong, her second closest friend. But he didn't seem filled the void, not like Takato could do. Things only seem to get worse for Rika when her other friends starting dating, even two out of the three stooges. Seeing them, all looking happy, seem to make Rika fell hollow on the inside.

Letting out another sigh, she fixed her hair in her traditional style and then looked away from the mirror, only to be meant with another, full-body mirror. It was one of her mother's idea of course, but Rika didn't like it one bit. She just couldn't find it in her heart to throw the stupid thing away.

In the last three year, Rika had blossom into quit the young lady. Must to her own disgust, she was an earlier bloomer, gaining a figure that almost equals her mother's body. As such, her mother was once again pushing her into trying modeling. But Rika, being Rika, had expected this and as such, starting to work part time, just to keep her busy so he mother wouldn't bug her. Or that's what she tells herself anyhow.

She kept her eyes on the mirror studying her imagine as she usually does on days like this. Nothing really had changed that much about her say for the obvious body changes. She still wears the same brand of jeans she had always worn, but there were a lighter shade of blue then before. She wears a pair of black riding boots. Her shirt was long sleeved for the colder weather and is a pale blue. A yanyin sigh was in the center and next to it was a black hazard sign. The only real difference that anyone could see was the young girl's hair. She had let it grown a bit, down below her shoulders but still kept it in her usual high ponytail.

Rika frown deeply as she thought back to the reason for her longer hair. She remembered an embarrassed Takato saying something how about she would look better with longer hair. Rika was confused or uneasy with that commit and did her only thing she is known in those kinds of situations. She had gotten angry and punched him. The blow wasn't enough to cause any real damage, but it was enough to get her massage across and he immediately said he was sorry. It wasn't long after that, that the place she called a second home went up in flames.

_Gogglehead,_ Rika thought solemnly.

She then turned away from the mirror and walked over to her bedroll. She looked quickly at her bedroom door, making sure no one was coming and then kneeled down. She moved the head of her roll slightly and then grabbed a piece of broken wood. She slowly lifted it up, hearing the floor creak as she did. She then lifted a small metal box out of a hole she had made herself some time ago and set it on the floor.

Another quick check to see if anyone was coming, she then removed a key she kept on a piece of sting, hidden beneath her shirt. She placed the key in its hole and turned it, unlocking the box. She suddenly became hesitant as she slowly reached for the lid. Tears threatened to fall, but she closed her eyes and let them dry.

When she opened them again, all doubt and hesitation were gone. She then opened the box and her eyes became filled with sorrow and regret. She picked up the goggles that once belonged to Gogglehead himself, from the box and stared at them sadly.

Memories begin unwillingly flowing through her head. She remembers their first meeting. She thought he was just goofy kid, but at the same time admire his innocence. One look at the boy, and she knew that he came from a good, loving family. Though she didn't know it at the time, she was jealously of the boy, who had such a family. That was a small part as to why she was constantly hurting the boy and his baby.

She then remembered of how time want on and she found herself fighting along said the boy, who was slowly turning into a man. She watched as he grew in mind, spirit and strength. He had gone from a mere child to a truly strength spirited tamer. She even believed that his partner's final form, Gallantmon: Crimson mode was a true sign of his growth.

_Why did you leave me, Gogglehead?_ She asked solemnly.

One would think that this is odd for the famous ice queen of digimon to act this way, but to her family and a few close friends, this is the person she had become. But to the outside she, is now a person who seem to have a three-year fire burning in her eyes.

She stared at the goggles, lost in the past for a few more minutes before placing it in her safe and returning it to her hiding spot. She then left her room, grabbing her faded brown leather jacket and left the house. It was nearing winter, so the wind had a slight chill to it. Still, Rika thought that she felt something like a hot sting against her face. She just shrug it off and want about her way.

As she walked down the street, hands in her jacket pockets, a guy on very unusual motorcycle suddenly passed by. Time seem to slow to a stand still as Rika turned to looked at the rider.

The guy was dressed in a very stereotypical rider, all decked out in black. Black jeans, black leather jacket, black shirt, black boots, and leather riding gloves. About the only thing that wasn't black on this rider was his helmet. It was a modern day design, complete with a sun visor and was a crimson color.

But it was the motorcycle that really caught the eye. It was a high raise sport type, though there no one could tell who made it. The body was mostly red with gold outlines. Fins were on the end of the body and the head was shaped like some sort of bird or something. It kind of remains Rika of something she had seen long, long ago.

Time resume it's natural flow and the rider rode by. Rika watched him ride down the street. She didn't know why, but something from deep within told her that she knew that rider. It was a feeling only one had ever given her and that person was long gone. Before the rider reached the end of the street, he stopped and looked at Rika. He lifted his eye shield and stared sadly at her with silver eyes. Again Rika had this feeling, deep in her heart that rider was familiar to her. He then looked away after a minute and rode off.

"Weird-o," Rika muttered to herself as she started down road again.

She didn't see a trio of thugs suddenly appears from the shadow, tailing her from a distance. Nor did she see the rider suddenly stop and looked at the thugs. The rider did a quick turn and begun tailing the thugs from a distance as well. Another strange thing was, his bike suddenly want quiet as a mouse.

(…)

"Why am I here, AGAIN?" Rika asked herself as she stared at the space where a once semi-famous bakery stood.

In the past three years since the fire, no one had tried to build anything else on the site. It was like no one wanted to disturb one of the few places that were once home to one of the city's saviors. It was common knowledge that everyone in the city knew who the digimon tamers truly were.

But Rika knew differently on this matter. She knows that a certain blonde hair, silver eyed, Men in Black cope off had been trying for the past three years to allow a monument in honor of the boy who once had lived on the burnt piece of land. But it hasn't been easy since his superiors had cutback on a few things from his "company" and had limited his own activities to inside his own building. He had to go behind his own superiors' backs and use his own money to buy the land before anyone else could. Still, the road has been long for him and for the others who personal knew the smiling boy who was swallowed up the fires

Rika walked up to the edge of the burnt area, looking down at it with sorrow. Immediately she was bombed with memories from three years ago. She remembered when she starting to work at the bakery, when she saw Gogglehead trip and dump an entire bag of flower over himself. She couldn't stop the light giggle from escaping her lips. Takato was obviously shock by this, and being a gogglehead, it showed on his face. That only caused Rika to laugh slightly harder.

A bitter laugh escape from the back of Rika's throat as the last memory was instantly replaced with a new one. She remembers coming in early, just so she could get some breathing room from her mom. She had decided to wake Gogglehead up because she was in a slightly irritated mood and want a punching bag. Her irritation only grew when she found him sleeping. To fix this problem, she had gotten a glass of ice-cold water. And, she of course pooled it over the sleeping boy. He shot awake, calling to his digimon partner, saying his was under attack. That caused another rare laugh from the famous icy tamer.

A sorrowful looked appeared in Rika's eyes as she continued to stare into the empty space that once held such memories for her. She sometimes ideally dreams that she would one day wake up and fine the store whole once more with the owners of the place, waiting for her with open arms. She would then wake up the one who was responsible for all of her joy and happiness.

"Only you makes me this way, Gogglehead," the fiery redhead, with the cold mask on her face whispered softly, closing her eyes as a single tear fell from her left eye.

Time slowed down once more as the tear made it way towards the burnt ground. In the lone drop of water, reflected so much from the one who shed it. In it, was her lost days of her youth, those she had lost when her father had left her and that when the first person she called a friend. Time sped back to normal when tear landed on the burnt land.

Rika suddenly opened her eyes, sensing that some one was behind her. She quickly spun around, body tensing as she brought up her fists into fighting position. She was right! Three street thugs had boxed her in. All were staring at her like she was some helpless prey, just ready to tear into her. Rika grinned as this thought popped into her head.

Not only did she still carry her title from when she was a kid, but in the last three years, Rika had gained another name, one feared on the streets of the entire city. The thugs of the underground knew her far and wide, as Flame Fist Nonaka.

Rika had kept in top physically shape in the last three years, hitting the weights were such force that it had scared all of the other members of her gym. And she was still known best for her fiery temper. But if one would really get down to her core, some must found some surprises for all of this tomboyish behavior.

Rika suddenly frown as she studied the idiots in front of her. There was something…off about these guys. For one things, the all dressed in the same fashion. The same faded brown leather jacket, matching leather pants, same worn out high tops and greased up tee shirts. That and the fact that they all had the same faces with the same neat, military cut hairdo. Rika just find it a little creepy by this fact.

_Oh well, like it going to matter in a minute,_ Rika thought casually.

She tense up her shoulders a little more as she waited for one of the freaks to make the first move. That happened a second later when the guy in the middle mode the first move and begin walking towards her. Rika wasted no time in throwing her trademark, one hit kill, flame fist punch. She grinned when she saw the punch connected with the guy's right cheek. The moment was short lived when Rika's famous fist didn't faze the guy in the least. Hell, it didn't even leave a bruise!!

Suddenly the guy shot his arm out, quickly wrapping it around her shoulders. Before she knew it, she was being lifted from the ground as easily as someone lifts up a baby.

"What are you doing?" an enrage Rika asked.

"Just fulfilling a mission," the man spoke in an emotionless tone that Rika's former icy voice, seem like a drop of water.

The thug easily lifted an enraged Rika over his head and then proceeded to walk off. Meanwhile Rika struggle with all the strength she had, but she found the thug's grip like steel. Much more stronger then the thugs she faced in the back streets and one ways alleys of the city.

_What's with this guy? First they're not scare of me, didn't even flinch when I threw my best punch and now one is carrying me like I'm some kind of baby_, Rika angrily screamed in her head.

Suddenly she heard an engine roar and stained to look in front of her. She saw that someone had position themselves in front of the fleeing thugs, almost of if blocking them from escaping. Rika's eyes widened slightly when she saw that it was the rider she had encountered a little over a half an hour ago.

The Rider got off of is bike and undid his helmet strips. He took off his helmet, giving everyone in the area the first view of his face. There really wasn't much to say about this mysterious rider. He had silver eyes and spiky crimson red hair. The only thing that kind of stood about this guy was the large scar beside his left eye that ran down to the center of his cheek.

The guy casually walked up the thugs, completely unfazed by the fact that one was holding up a 16 year old girl over his head. He walked up to the guy holding Rika. Said victim heard the thugs, chuckle to themselves and she took that as a bad sign.

Suddenly the rider punched her captor in the chest, really hard too. Rika heard the thug groan and a second later found herself falling because the punch had sent the guy flying into the other thugs, causing him to lose his hold on her. After a belief fall, she found herself in the arms of the mysterious rider. Funny, when Rika looked more closely at this guy, he remained her of someone, someone very close to her heart.

"You might want stand back for this one," the rider said calmly, placing Rika on the ground.

Rika didn't know why, but like his face, this rider's voice sounded eerie familiar to her. It was like a voice from a distance memory, one that she had tried to forget for three years.

Just as Rika was gaining her composure back she suddenly her laughing. Turning her head in the direction, she saw the three thugs, grinning at rider. Before she could spit out one of her famous sarcastically remarks, something very weird, even by Rika's standards, happened. The thugs' form wavered and suddenly they're changed, quickly growing more features then any normal person should have and taking on a more monster like shape.

If Rika had to describe what she saw, she would say these guys were now monstrous, humanoid chameleons. They stand about six foot, 12 inches and wore chest plats with a shoulder pads over their left shoulders. They had four-inch long claws and long tails that are covered in short spikes.

_What the hell are those?_ Rika screamed in her mind. _They not digimon that much I know!!_

"C-Series," the rider spoke softly, drawing a confused Rika's attention. She noticed a fierce looked of hatred, burning in his eyes.

"Hey!! I the one you went!! So came and get me!!" the rider screamed and then took off.

The mysterious C-Series wasn't too far behind him. They chased him into a dead-end alley, all with a confused Rika watching.

"This day just keeps getting weirder," she muttered to herself.

Suddenly an explosion erupted from the alley in which the rider had chased the freaks. Rika lightly gasp as she ran for alley. She suddenly stopped when a tall figure emerged from the alley. The smoke from the explosion blanketed the figure so Rika couldn't make it out to good. But when the thing looked at her, she notice, red glowing eyes. The form wavered for a second and suddenly the mysterious rider was looking at Rika solemnly.

_Just what the hell is going on today?_ Rika asked herself as she continued to stare into the rider's silver eyes.

(…)

MT: Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm planning on doing a cross between Kamen Rider and Digimon tamers.

Rika (Sarcastically): And I bet I know how you're going to make this one.

MT: Actually I'm hoping to turn this into another one of my series works. But I'm also planning on putting this one on hold until I finish my other work.

Rika: Great, just great.


	2. His Name Is Crimson

MT: Hey, everyone before we get into this next chapter, I want some time to talk with you.

Rika (Sarcastically): What, you're going to finally give up on writing all together?

MT: No, I just want to say that I have gotten this whole reviewing thing down. Now anyone, member or not, should be able to get give me some feedback, and if not, I would like member to inform me.

Rika: I don't get it most people with half of a brain would know that. So, what's your excuse?

MT (Shrugging): When I first started posting, I didn't know better, then there was the fact that I just got a job, and that makes things a little harder.

Tamer Riders Chronicles 1:

Curse of The Crimson Rider:

Chapter Two: His Name Is Crimson

The mysterious rider looked at the young woman in front of him sadly. It was like he had waited years to see the infamous Digimon queen, but now; it was like he regretted his decision. And yet, he couldn't take his eyes away from her. The entire world could be ending at this very moment, and yet, he could care less.

The rider let out a faint sigh after a minute of staring Rika in the eyes. He then walked up to her, giving her a passing glaze before heading to his bike.

"Wait!!" Rika said, turning around. "Just who are you?"

The rider hopped onto his bike and grabbed his helmet. He slipped it over his head, and made sure it was fastened tightly. He then lifted up the eye shield and looked sadly at Rika.

"Just call me Crimson, and lets left it at that," the rider, now known as Crimson, said sadly, his voice muffled by his helmet.

He then lowed his eye shield and started his bike. The machine came to life silently and he gave the throttle a twist. He then sped off, without looking back at the confused Rika.

Once he was out of Rika's sight, he stopped his bike and lifted his eye shield. He let out a heavy sigh, as he looked back hoping to see a trace of the fiery redhead. Sadly, he was to far away. So, he let out another heavy sigh he looked forward.

"You're such a gogglehead," Crimson said to himself bitterly. He then rode on, not ever bothering to look back again.

(…)

Somewhere, deep within the city, stood a new, shining company building. The early morning sunshine shined off of the building's many windows, and the large, black with white outline, SI makes this building quite the eye catcher.

This building, Shocker inc., had become something of a household name. Since it had opened their door, more then three years ago, it had turned out one miracle product after another. The sell things that range from simple wrinkle cream to high tech gadgets that make everyday living a breeze. But, even the most successfully, whitest company could have some dirty secrets they like to keep under their hats.

In the packing garage of the Shocker inc. building, stood a man near the elevator. He stood about 5 foot, 10 inches, with a tram, lane figure. He wore a tan business suit with black loafers and a red tie, tuck firmly into his shirt pocket. He had red hair, kept in a small, neat ponytail. His eyes were a deep drown.

The man was standing on a small patch of artificially grass, as he placed a golf tea into the grass. He then placed a golf ball on the tea, then grabbed a 9 iron from the bag located to his right. He lined the club up with his ball and looked out towards quiet packing garage. He pulled back the club, lifting it behind his head.

"Four!!" the man called out in a business-like voice as he snapped his club down, connecting with the small ball on the ground.

The man looked up, watching as the ball soared through the garage. It easily cleared ten feet and continued to go. The man let a small, satisfied grin appear on his face as he turned to his bag and proceeded to get another ball. He heard the elevator din as he set up for another shot. He paid little mind to it, having a good feeling to who were behind those doors.

The elevator's doors opened, and out set a man in his earlier twenties. This new man was skinny, almost to the point to be considered a weasel. He wore a black suit, brown loafers, and was minus a tie on his white shirt. His black hair was cut short and gelled back. He stood about 5 feet, 6 inches, making him feel like a mouse in front of this man.

"You here to give the report, Hajime?" the man asked in a true business like manner, without taking his eyes away from his work.

The man, now known as Hajime, flinched when he heard his name. He fiddled with the report, almost dropping it while trying to open the folder. The man paid little attention to this, as he set up for his next swing.

"W-Well sir, I'm happy to report that our new hand held video recorders are selling much more then the marketing boys had first suggested. And, our military contracts are exceeding more then even we had first thought-"

"Hajime, I don't care about those reports," the man said, taking another swing.

"Right," Hajime replied slowly, then begin flipping through the report. "It's appears you were right, Mr. Hiei, your test subject did indeed go for one of his former friends."

The man, now named Hiei, was silent, once more setting up for another swing. He set up the ball and then replaced his 9 iron, with a 5 iron. He set up from another swing and then said," Hajime, reminded me, did we assign a squad of prototype to watch our test subject's former friends?"

"Umm, yes we did, sir." A confuse Hajime said. "But sir, I still have doubts about using the C-series. They're not design for direct combat. In close-quarters combat, the test subject would easily defeat them."

Hiei just let out a dry chuckle as he took his swing. He watched, as the ball soar through the garage, not reaching the range of his other swings, but still quite far.

"Hajime, what would happen if you were stripped of your clothes, and drop near a clothing store? What would the first thought in your head?" Hiei asked as he got himself a new ball.

"Umm…" Hajime thought that one over for a couple of seconds. "Well, I would first get some clothes to save face."

"Right," Hiei said. "It's the same with attachments."

"Umm, I'm afraid, I don't understand," Hajime said in confusion.

Hiei took one more swing before calling it a day. He put his club away, and then let out a faint whistle. Almost instantly, a strange creature emerged from the shadows, quickly hurrying to its master's heel.

The creature made one think of a hybrid between a cat and a chameleon. It was the same size of an avenge cat, with the body to match, but it was hairless, and had figures that a feline shouldn't have. It have webbed feet, yellow scales all over its body, and has a chameleon-like tail. Finally the head was a mix of cat and chameleon. It has the long face of a chameleon, but also had the ears of a cat.

Hiei pointed into the garage, in the location were he had swing his balls. The strange creature was more then happy to do as it was told, eagerly running into the garage, searching for its master's balls.

"It's actually quite simple. We took very important attachments from our little test subject. And since then, he's trying to cling to his ever fading humanity, he would naturally seek out the few attachments he has lift," Hiei said, watching as his pet collected his balls.

"But sir, the chances that the test subject would try to interact with his former friends were highly ampoule," Hajime said nervously.

"Still, possibility was there. Take me pet, for instant," Hiei said watching his pet work.

Hajime looked at the hybrid, watching as it scurried around the parking garage, looking for his master's golf balls. Hajime was confused. What did his employer want him to see?

"For over thirty five years, we have use different methods to fuse two opposite creatures together, to create a being of great power. And yet, time and time again, our creations had fallen to those riders, wearing masks. So my question to you, Hajime," Hiei looked at his confused employee, a slight look of amusement in his eyes," Why do we continue to use such methods, when we know it doesn't work?"

Hajime looked back at his employer's pet, thinking over what he was just told. Truthfully, he didn't understand it. In fact, he was more confused then before. Hiei must have picked up on his uneasiness.

"It quit simple. We have grown attach to these methods. And removing those methods are harder then most think. So we just improve on them," Hiei said causally, but changed his tone into a more business fashion," I want you to recall all of the spies from their missions. Then, I want some more advance C-Series on the redhead. Understand?"

Hajime nodded his understanding, and turned back to the elevator. When he stepped into the elevator, he turned around and looked at his employer one last time. Hiei was currently praising his pet for collecting all of his golf balls. He thought, not for the first time, what his boss and place of employment was truly like. It wasn't something he was too comfortable with, but hey, the pay was good.

(…)

Deep within the darkest, most ugly of the city, a long figure rides. Crimson rode on his silent machine, his thoughts heavy. On one head, he was very happy to see Rika, but on the other had, he knew he had just made her a target for his enemies. And he wasn't all too sure if he is capable enough to project her.

_You really screwed this one up, didn't you_ he asked himself angrily.

Crimson made one stop before he decided to head to his temperately residence. It was an old, rundown gas station. It looked like it was on it last leg. It was one of the old small models, with the yellow and white strap paint job. But the paint was chipping and peeling all over the building. But, despite the aging, outward appearance, the gas was the best you could find in this part of the city, and it's had good items for sale.

Crimson took off his helmet and place it onto his still running machine. He knew it was dangerous to leave any machine running, especially when you're in a part of a city that had descended into gang rule three years ago. But he also knew that his machine wouldn't let anyone ride him, unless Crimson said so.

He dismounted from his machine and walked up to the door. He quickly scanned the area, making sure that no one was around. It was the dead of the night, but still, he wasn't the type to just go anywhere without being cautious. He had to many enemies, looking for him to be careless at this point. Then again, what's the point of riding around the city for hours on end, if you're just going to be caught, right?

Crimson stepped into the store, a small bell ringing as he opened the door. Once inside, he again scanned the area. There wasn't a soul, expert for himself and the storekeeper. The guy himself wasn't anyone special. He must but about 40, by Crimson's guess. He was about average height with a slight built to him. His face has some light wrinkles, forming around his eyes and around his cheeks. His black hair had just started to gray and thin. He wore just a simple attire of a stripped shirt, a pair of black jeans, and white high tops.

The middle aged man looked up when he heard the bell ring. When he saw one of his normals, a kind, almost fatherly smile appeared on his lips. Memories threatened to overwhelm the mysterious rider with crimson hair, so he quickly made his way to the location in the small store. As he walked, he dipped his hand into his left pocket, and took out some money. He frowned when he saw he didn't have as much as he hopped.

"Looks like this is my last one here," he muttered to himself.

Crimson reached the cooler area and want straight for the bargain beer. He found the cheapest six-pack he could fine and took it from the cooler. He then hurried to the front counter, and places the pack on it. When the old storekeeper saw the beer, he just shook his head in disappointment.

"If anyone knew I was giving this to a minor, well I could kiss my job good-bye," the storekeeper said in a kind, fatherly manner.

Crimson was silent as the storekeeper rang up his item. The storekeeper gave his silent customer a look that was so much like the look a father gives his son when they do something bad. Still, Crimson just stood there, like a statue, waiting for his beer. The storekeeper just sighed, and then gave the price, which Crimson handed over the needed money.

"You know, kid, if it wasn't for you, this store would probably have gone under a while ago," the Storekeeper said as he handed over the six-pack of beer.

"What do you mean?" Crimson asked, slightly curious.

"With Shocker Inc. around, it wouldn't be much longer before all of the small owned business like this, are brought out," the storekeeper said, sounding a little sad.

As the mention of Shocker Inc., a faint angry looked appeared in his eyes. Also, a crimson red glow appeared around his left hand. He quickly shoved it into his jacket pocket, to avoid the storekeeper from seeing it. He then grabbed the beer from the old man, and hurried out to his bike. He stripped his six-pack tightly to the back of his vehicle and hopped on, grabbing his helmet in the process. He slipped it on, fastened it, and looked at the store quickly, before riding off into the night.

(An hour later)

Crimson had drove for an hour, driving all around the inner part of the city, until he final reached his distention. He pulled into an old, abandon Inn at the edge of the west side of city. He quickly scanned the area before shutting off his bike and dismounting. He untied his beer and walked over to the manager room. He kept his eyes darting around, looking at every shadow that moved. Once he was sure that on one had followed him, he entered into the room.

He went over to an old, falling apart, easy boy, and collapsed into it. He didn't care that the chair was basically falling apart, with springs sticking out all over the thing. In fact, it wasn't very comfortable at all, but Crimson could care less.

"Even if I felt pain anymore, this would probably feel better then that bed I was on for three years," Crimson said bitterly.

He set the six-pack on his right side, and took out of one the bottles. He opened it and quickly downed the entire bottle in a few seconds. He then went for the next bottle in the pack.

_It's bad, I'm barely sixteen, and I already have such a high tolerance, and this is just my second six-pack,_ he thought bitterly.

After finishing off the entire six-pack, Crimson had relaxed just enough to fall into a light slumber. But, as the mysterious, yet, oh so familiar rider slept, old memories resurfaced in the shapes of dreams, or more like nightmares.

He could see them. Men in white, holding knifes of all sizes. He could feel the cold metal touched his skin. He could hear his own screams as he felt the knives cut into his flesh. He could smell the scent of his own blood as he felt the knife cut deeper. He could hear voices, whispering, wondering what they were going to "improve" next. He could feel their hands, entering into the openings they just created, filling his body with mysterious chemicals. Then the climax of the nightmare came. A man came into his view, grinning like a mad man. He then said that he was going to put these new improvements to the test.

"NNNNOOOO!!!!" Crimson punched through the fog of his nightmare, punching the wall in front of him.

The mysterious man stood there, the only sound he heard, was the sound of his own panting. As his mind became fully alert, he realized it was just another one of his nightmares. He pulled his right hand free from wall, and looked it. A thin, clear liquid fell from his hand, dissolving before reaching the ground. He looked back to the wall and notice that another hole had been made. He glazed to his right seeing three other fist sizes holes.

Sighing heavily, he walked back to his chair and fell into it. He stared up at the rotting ceiling, mind to worked up to get back to sleep. And since he was broke, he couldn't get any more beer to try and relax his mind.

"Besides, wouldn't it just end the same way?" he asked himself solemnly.

So he just set there, looking at the ceiling, while trying to forget these terrible events of his past.

(The Next day)

Rika walked to school, thoughts still on the event that occurred yesterday. She couldn't shack the feeling that something about the mysterious rider was familiar. It was almost like a distance memory one she was having trouble recalling.

_Great, I'm getting as mossy as my mom,_ Rika thought with a faint sigh.

She stopped and looked in the window of a nearby store, studying herself. In these last three years, Rika had finally talked her mother to let her attend a public school. But she found that she still had to deal with annoying school uniforms.

She was currently wearing a blue uniform with one of these stupid sailor tops. She didn't understand why they needed to wear a red scarf either. It just seemed pointless in her eye. The only thing she found a plus with this new uniform, was the skirt. It was below her knees and didn't give people view of her well-toned legs. She didn't need any more admirers, drooling over her body. She got enough of that when her mother forces her into one of stupid photo shoots. Still, problems could come in all shapes and sizes. Speaking of which…

Rika could see from the corner of the window that someone was trying to sneak up on her. She acted as she didn't see her stalker and want about her marry way. She walked down the street, which would took her to her school, acting as if nothing was wrong, when she suddenly felt something or someone grabbed her skirt.

She snapped around, thrusting her school bag into the side of her stalker. The guy fell to the ground with a small groan and a faint thug. Rika glared at the only person dumb enough to try and sneak a peek under her skirt.

"Damn it, Kazu, how long are you going to keep this up?" she angrily asked the boy.

Kazu shioda rubbed his soar cheek as he got into a sitting position. He then looked at Rika with a prevented smile. In the last three years, Kazu was one of the few tamers that hadn't changed in the least. He had grown taller in these last few years, but his personality hasn't change that much, if you count that fact that he has become more prevented.

"How's it going, Rika?" Kazu asked in that loud, annoying voice he had.

Like Rika, Kazu also sported a school uniform. It was a complete black uniform, with a button down shirt, which he kept undone. But, instead of wearing a usual white dress shirt, he wore a red sleeveless t-shirt with the word punk written in black letters. He had since got rid of that visor he wore as a kid and now sports a short ponytail, but like most other things, he didn't work with him.

Rika just rolled her eyes and turned around, ignoring Kazu like she usually does. But Kazu rarely gives up.

"So, Rika, doing anything this Saturday?" he asked as he got up and begin walking beside her. "I got those totally awesome tickets to that new movie, I was hoping you would go with stud like me?"

Rika frown angrily, trying her best to block the big idiot out. In the last few mouth Kazu had shown to have a giant crush on the former digimon queen, and like the big idiot he was, pestered Rika to no end.

"It's the newest Sci-if movie with the robots that change into cars, and stuffs, I forget the name," Kazu continued senseless babbling.

Rika couldn't take that boy's annoying voice any longer, and decided it was time to stop this. She suddenly snapped around, swinging her school bag around. The bag connected with the still babbling idiot, right in the head. Said idiot fell to the ground, goofy look to his face, and out like a light. Rika couldn't help but smile as she turned around and continued on her way to school.

_Maybe a week of detention would get that idiot off of my back,_ Rika thought angrily.

She suddenly stopped, bodying tensing as her trained senses and instinct, told her that wasn't along. She quickly scanned the area. She didn't see a thing, but she still trusted her gut feelings. So, she decided to test her feelings.

Picking up her pace slightly, Rika kept her eyes and ears on her surroundings. Sure enough, she heard a faint sound. Wanting to confirm her suspicions, she turned right, heading into a nearby, vacant lot. She walked to the far side of the packing lot and turned around, waiting.

She didn't have to wait long. Three men emerged from the shadows seconds after she entered the vacant lot. They were a lot like the last bunch of freak she meant last night. One of the most noticeable differences was the coloring on their clothes. But the biggest difference was the hair. Unlike the last bunch, who had military haircuts, these guys, have wild hair, in outdated hairstyles.

These guys wasted no time. Their forms shivered and the changed, just like the last ones. They grow to about six feet tall, gained armors, muscles and became more animal-like. But unlike the last ones, these new group became more feline-like, jungle tiger to be exact.

The one in the center has purple markings around his face, one each on his checks, turning up half way across. His eyes were outline in markings, and finally, a mark in the shape of the Japanese character for death, on his forehead. The one on the left had the least markings, with just one covering his right eye. Finally, the one on left had a marking, running down the center of his entire face.

"NOT MORE!!" Rika screamed and wasted no time in trying to escape.

She want for a fire escape that was behind her, hoping that these guys weren't go at jumping or climbing for that matter. She had used this method to escape from that prevented idiot when he wouldn't leave her along, and wasn't in the mood to hit him. But she had forgotten one of the primary rules when facing a foe you didn't know. Never show them your back!!

The freak show suddenly moved with speed you wouldn't imagine someone of they size and bulk could. They were on Rika in just a couple of steps, moving almost ninja-like as their run silently. The lead freak quickly snapped his hands out, wrapping his fury fingers around Rika's arms.

Rika felt like cursing herself to hell and back. She had just made one big rookie mistake, one that would cast anyone on the streets their lives.

_Great!! I see a bunch of freaks, and I lose my fighting sense. Who am I, Kazu?_ She thought sarcastically.

She really didn't have time to think as she felt those fury hands, gave her a strong pull. Out of instinct, she tightened her grip on the fence. Again, she felt another pull on her, and she tightened her grip even more, causing her knuckles to turn white. Rika knew it was only a matter of time before she gave out on this little game of tug-a-war. After all, this freak probably was stronger then her.

"LET HER GOOO!!!" an angry voice roared.

Surprised, Rika let out of the fence and found herself falling to the ground, her face narrowly avoiding the fence all together. The reason behind that was because her captor had let her because of the voice. Shaking off the shock, she quickly turned around and saw, through the legs of her would be kidnappers, who the voice belonged too.

She was slightly surprised when she saw Crimson, getting off of his strange bike, at the packing lot entrance. But what was really surprising was the look of rage, engraved on the mysterious rider's face. It was like something had just seriously pissed this guy off. And even tough as nail Rika, found him a little scary at the moment.

The mysterious rider began advancing into the vacant lot, his footsteps heavy. Rika notice right away that her so-called kidnappers were afraid of this guy, more then she was. It was like they knew something she didn't.

That's when she heard it, a dip, dip sound. Immediately and out of habit, she looked to the sky, only to find it clear and blue. That's when she heard the noise again, and immediately found it source, namely the mysterious crimson haired rider.

A strange, thin, yellow liquid was dripping from the rider's shirtsleeves mouth, his pants legs and the collar of his shirt. She watched in shock as the liquid quickly spread around his entire body as if it had a will of it's own. The yellow stuff, coming from the shirtsleeves, quickly oozed it way up the arm, while the one of the coming from the pants legs, where creeping up the legs. Finally, the liquid coming from the collar was covering the rest of his body. It was even starting to wrap around his head.

_Just what the hell is going on?_ Rika screamed in her head.

(…)

MT: Man, am I keeping you, out there in reader land, in knots, or what?

Rika (Sarcastically): Oh, I bet they're at the edge of their seats.

MT: Well, beside the Royal pain in the backside, I was asked a question once. And to answer that question, I will be using the old school Kamen Riders from the 1970s to the 1980s. Though they wouldn't be making an appearance in person.


End file.
